


the unlikely love story of the average renegade

by excelsior



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsior/pseuds/excelsior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two people refuse to fall in love just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the unlikely love story of the average renegade

**Author's Note:**

> written at the height of my got obsession. strangely fond for this piece of trash, still. discontinued.

 It's one part funny and two parts horribly cliche, the way they meet.

It's a quiet Thursday afternoon at the Starbucks joint, due mostly to the fact that it was missing it's usual mass of students chattering excitedly over open books and steaming cups of coffee. Aegon Targaryen doesn't notice the increased (and welcomed) peacefulness of the store, but instead focuses his attention on the pretty barista in front of him. He knows her name (Sasha) because she's super nice and gives him a slice of cake every Thursday if he smiles his special smile and flirts with her until the apples of her cheeks turn as red as the leaves that are always falling from the large tree in their neighbor's backyard and always ends up in Aegon's backyard making his uncle Jon Connington purple in the face with anger.

Well that, and the fact that Sasha's pretty ample in the chest department.

Aegon is watching Sasha lean down to take a slice of cake (and smirking) when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. He doesn't turn and watches her some more. "You sure are taking a mighty long time slicing that cake don't you think?" The person (throat-clearer) drawls.

Sasha jumps up and turns a bright red (not the pretty red that graced her face earlier). Aegon turns around and finds a short girl with crossed arms glaring at Sasha. Her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail, her dark gray eyes made darker by the eyeliner smeared at the corners and her lips is twisted in a cruel sneer. "Maybe if someone stopped flirting with their clients, some people would have their coffee by now." She says this in a nonchalant manner but her voice is totally frightening. Sasha thinks so too apparently because she hurriedly piles the cake unto a platter and tells Aegon that he'll get the rest of his order at the pick-up counter. The girl smirks at Aegon and he promptly ignores her.

He makes his way to the bathroom first, pees and combs his hair. Then turns around and walks leisurely toward the counter where his cappucino is waiting.

And this is where all the clusterfuck began.

"Jesus fuck!" Aegon Targaryen exclaims as a cupful of espresso dumps itself unto his stark-white polo shirt. In front of him, one clammy hand wrapped around the now-empty Starbucks cup, the snarky girl from the counter is looking half-surprised and half-amused. "You look where you're going, girl!"

She rolls her eyes, as if she couldn't be bothered with the fact that Aegon's flesh feels like he just belly flopped unto the pits of hell. "Puh-lease, it isn't even that hot."

Aegon wants to kick her all the way to Alaska. He just had the most horrific day, involving a) walking in on his aunt and her old-enough-to-be-her-fucking-father having loud and rowdy sex; b) his brand new Mercedes-Benz is now sporting a large dent no thanks to the drunk driver who chose his brand new, metallic gold ride to crash; and c) having a venti cup-worth of espresso coffee bath, in his newly bought polo no less. And now, this brat (crazy girl) with said venti cup isn't even owning up to her mistake. Eyes narrowed, he whipped off his shirt, exposing his abs to the crowded store and threw it into her face.

Smirking, Aegon stared as she peeled the shirt off her face. "Now, tell me isn't that hot, crazy girl?" Aegon is vaguely aware of the horrified looks the employees are sporting. It looks as if none of them is brave enough to get in the way of these psychos. 

To his surprise, crazy girl only grins (but then again, what else could he expect from someone he calls crazy?). "It is hot." She says and then, in a quick series of movements, she grabs a lonely-looking frappucino- "Here, let me help you cool off Marge Simpson." Then unceremoniously dumps a grande-cup worth of the cold, sticky beverage on his head. "Oops, I think the brown doesn't compliment with your hair." She says in a mock-foreign accent, one finger on her lips, shaking her head comically.

Aegon wants to murder her. He can take seeing his aunt have sex with a senior citizen, his car being wrecked to bits by someone who thinks he can drive despite the fact that he can't even walk  _straight,_ and he can take a chest bath of steaming hot espresso but he cannot take another Marge Simpson comment about his hair which is now  _fucking blue_ thanks to his raisin-sized brain cousin Quentyn. Before she could do so much as laugh, crazy girl gets a faceful of today's special: New York cheesecake. When she smeared the cake off her eyes, Aegon was casting her a stare that was so crazy, even she of all people, took a step back. "Thank you, crazy girl. You're so sweet."

And just before crazy girl could lay a hand on any of the other overpriced drinks on the counter, a high-pitched squeal, followed by suppressed sniggering and one very loud sigh, made her stop dead in her tracks. "Oh my God Arya!"

Aegon watches in fascination as crazy girl-  _Arya,_ widens her eyes then cringes. "Shit." 

"Arya Stark!" A pretty girl his age comes storming in, her face going as red as her thick, curly hair. Behind her, a thick-chest boy with identical locks (Aegon recognizes him as one of the burly jocks from high school) is frowning while his companion, a lanky blonde, keeps biting his lip to stifle his laughter. The girl redhead pays them no notice. "When I told you to wait in Starbucks I expected you to  _wait_ in Starbucks and not get into a fight with this," the girl stares at him with contempt in her bright blue eyes, "with this  _freak!"_

Aegon let the freak comment pass. Because a) the girl is pretty despite her villainous stare and b) Arya looks really uncomfortable and he is too busy enjoying her surrender.  Arya is ignoring redhead's death glare and shoots daggers at him instead. Aegon just musters the smuggest grin humanity has ever had the pleasure of seeing in response. Arya switches her death glare at Sansa instead. "Stop making a scene, Sansa." She says in an aggravated tone.

Sansa looked ready to lunge at her, so the burly jock took over. "Theon you stay with Arya, I'll take Sansa to the car. You," he throws a dirty look at Arya's direction then Aegon's, before settling back at his sister. "Pay up for the drinks you threw around. Got it?"

"Yes," Arya mumbled then watched as burly jock half-dragged, half-carried Sansa to parking lot. Beside her, the lanky blonde is grinning widely, one arm thrown around Arya. 

"Nice one, wolf girl." He says and high-fives Arya, who manages a grin. "Wished you would've told me you would get into a bitch fit and have a food fight with Blues clues over here and I would've stayed with you instead of hanging out with Sansa's prissy ass." Then staring at Aegon, he says, "So who are you?"

Aegon frowns, unsure of what to make of this blonde boy. On one hand, he looked chill and casual about the whole mishap but there was a glint in his eyes that made him uncomfortable. It was the same glint Arya had. "Aegon Targaryen."

Arya shrugged then grinned. "Nice to meet you, Aegon." And then, she latches on to the blonde's hand and promptly runs out the store. 

"Hey!" Aegon looks around bewildered for a second and then- "Shit!" He's running towards the door but get stopped short by a large hand clamping itself unto his forearm.

And despite his countless hours at the gym bulking himself up, he is unable to shake from the iron-like grip of whoever it is holding his arm. Turning around, he sees the face of a surprisingly skinny guard. Behind him, a well-dressed man in a blue polo with the Starbucks logo stamped proudly on the chest looks livid. "You, mister are not going anywhere until you pay for all the damage you cost!"

He ends up paying for a frappucino, a cake and an extra 75 dollars for disturbing the ambiance of the store, causing mayhem and putting everyone in the line of two lunatics (namely, Arya Stark and him).

Well, that, and the small fact that he is now banned in the nearest Starbucks in the metro and the only one with the busty waitress that gives him a free slice of chocolate cake every Thursday.

Oh he is  _so_ going to kill that Arya Stark.


End file.
